


Just Fine

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Jail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fine

Bilbo peered through the bars over the window into the only locked room in Brandy Hall; most likely the only one in the Shire, now that he came to think about it. Saradoc, fed up with his young cousin’s mischief, had decided the young scamp would be better off after ‘a period of quiet reflection’ in a place where he would have nothing to do but think about his latest prank and what a bad influence on young Merry that he was proving to be.

Bilbo watched as Frodo silently listened at the door, then apparently satisfied, swiftly moved over to the bed and slid it away from the wall. Dropping to his knees, Frodo felt around the edge of one of the floor boards and pulled it up revealing a cavity beneath the floor. Reaching in, he brought out a dusty leather bag and pulled a small key from it. Grinning, Frodo put the bag back into its hiding place then slid the bed into its position against the wall. 

After once more listening carefully at the door, Frodo took the key and inserted it into the lock. Bilbo heard a faint click before the door swung silently open. Frodo slipped quietly out, closing and locking the door behind him.

Bilbo couldn’t stop a big grin from splitting his face. _He’ll do, this lad. He will do just fine._


End file.
